Cold Fire
by demon moonlight godess
Summary: Zutara Drabbles:D please read. Updated every saturday or sunday
1. I Hate You

A/N I present to you the first of many Zutara drabble. ENJOY AND REVIEW:D

I Hate you

"You're such a jerk."

"Yeah that really hurt water peasant."

"Water peasant? Yeah I've never heard that before hothead."

"Idiot"

"Wench."

"Scarface!"

As soon as she said her hand went flying to her mouth.

"Zuko, I'm sorry I didn't mean it."

"I hate you." He responded.

"The feeling's mutual Zuko." She said.

"You don't understand." He said, his voice was low, barely a whisper but Katara heard it.

"What's to understand?" She replied darkly. "You said you hated me. You were pretty blunt if you ask me."

"I don't hate you for the reasons you think I do. You don't understand. "He said again.

"Maybe I would if you told me!" She yelled.

"I hate you because you're everything I always wanted to be.

I hate you because you have everything I ever wanted."

Katara was beyond shocked. She didn't know what to say but Zuko was not done.

"You have a great sibling and father who actually protect you.

You have great friends. You have somewhere to belong.

And you have people who care and love you."

"Zuko I…" Katara started but her voice died in her throat.

Zuko looked away. He shouldn't have said that.

Moments passed but neither said anything.

"That's not true Zuko." Katara told him sincerely breaking the silence.

Zuko still didn't say anything.

"I know someone who cares about you and loves you." She told him.

"Who?" He asked not believing her words.

She took a deep breath.

"I love you. I always have. You shouldn't feel like that. I care about you so much."

Zuko was never good with words. He couldn't tell her he felt the same. So instead he did the first thing that came into his mind.

He grabbed the girl in blue who was standing in front of him and kissed her deeply. He put all the words he couldn't say into his kiss and she understood.

His arms were around her waist and her hands were in his hair.

When they pulled apart he found his voice and said "I love you too."

A/N::::: Thanks for reading!!!!

I hoped you liked it. I will make more!

I love writing drabbles. I have lots of ideas:D

Please review, reviews make me happy:D and make me update faster:D

Thank You


	2. Chocolate

A/N::: Ok here is the second chapter. I had planned to update every day but that wont be possible because I started school. Sorry. (For those who care I started the seventh grade, yay….not)

Chocolate:

One year anniversary.

The very first of many.

Surely very important.

Ugh.

But what do you give a girl on your first anniversary?

Flowers?

Maybe a rose? Maybe a dozen roses?

Or daisies? Sunflowers? Tulips?

No.

A book?

No, a book's not right for the first anniversary.

A shirt? Pants?

Maybe even a card?

No, it has to be more special.

All these thoughts ran through the head of the Fire Lord.

As Zuko walked down the royal market drowning in his thoughts a poor old man came up to him and said, "My Lord, I don't mean to bother you, but you seem worried. Is something the matter?"

Fire Lord Zuko sighed, "Alas, my dear friend, I am just trying to find the perfect gift for lady Katara, for it is our first anniversary."

The old man smiled.

"I know just the thing. Fallow me."

So Zuko did.

They came to a chocolate shop. Zuko was confused.

"You can't go wrong with chocolates." The old man said while he winked. He was soon gone.

Deciding this was a good idea Zuko entered the shop. He soon faced another problem.

What kind of chocolate would Katara like on their first anniversary?

Plain Chocolate?

Dark Chocolate?

Milk chocolate?

Chocolate with nuts, or even almonds?

Desperate, Zuko asked the guy behind the counter.

The blonde then showed him an enormous heart made of white chocolate held in an elegant glass case.

Half an hour later Zuko had the case in his hand and he was walking up to Katara's room.

He knocked at the door, herd movement inside, and then the door opened.

Katara led him inside and he gave her the gift.

Of course she said it was sweet, and lovely and all that lovey-dovey stuff. He thought it was going perfect.

Too bad she then said, "Hey, did I ever tell you I was allergic to chocolate?"

FIN

A/N::Thanks for reading:D

Please review it would make my day


	3. Her Screams

A/N I present to you the third one:D, sorry if its not as good I have writers block and I'm really stressed, enjoy anyways:::::

warning: starts out sad but it has a happy ending

Her Screams

Her screams.

They haunted him.

It killed him inside knowing she was in pain and there was nothing he could do about it.

Absolutely nothing.

No one could help.

At the moment Katara was chained up in a cell smaller than Zuko's and screaming in agony.

When they were first captured he had attempted to talk to her. He would whisper soothing words and the wind would carry his voice to her cell that was next to his.

She would never calm down or listen to him.

She would refuse to believe that it was going to be alright, like Zuko said.

She would scream.

She would scream until her voice became hoarse.

She would scream until her throat hurt so much she would cough up blood.

At first it was names.

"Sokka!" She would yell. "Aang! Toph! Help me! Please! Rescue me!"

No one came.

After a month she would refuse to utter a single coherent thing.

Only screams.

All she would do is scream.

Even when the guards that held them captive would come and leave bread and water she would scream.

She refused to eat until midnight.

She couldn't think straight.

Being in a cell for almost a year and a half can do that to a person.

On this particular night Zuko had actually gotten Katara to stop screaming.

"Katara please. Listen to me. You cave to stay calm. Don't loose hope."

She replied in a dead voice, "It doesn't even matter anymore."

Her voice was flat, her face blank of any emotion.

"We are going to die in here anyways."

"That's not true." Zuko tried to tell her.

Of course she didn't believe it.

After a few minutes of silence the screaming resumed.

Zuko wanted so badly to break free and help her.

Katara's screams where getting louder.

Zuko started to get mad.

He was mad at himself for not being able to do anything to help her.

Anger started to build up inside of him. All this time of Katara screaming in pain. He wanted so badly to free her.

His body temperature was increasing dangerously fast.

His anger was out of control.

The chains started to glow.

His body temperature got so high he was melting the chains!

In minutes he was free.

He stood up for the fist time in such a long time.

He easily broke into

Seeing that Zuko was free Katara stopped screaming.

But now there was a problem.

Zuko couldn't melt her chains without burning her and he wouldn't hurt her.

When he told her this she started to cry.

He didn't know what he hated more her screams or her tears.

He stepped forward and put his arms around her.

She wouldn't stop crying.

Soon there was a lot of water around them.

Zuko got an idea.

"Katara," he said, "You can bend the water into ice daggers and cut that chains."

It took a lot of effort and a lot more tears but in hours they were both free.

Once they had killed the two guards they ran outside.

They breathed in the fresh air.

"Thank you." She said.

A/N

Thankz to DarkFlameTailz for the idea of the melting things.

Please Review


	4. His Golden Eyes

**A/N::::: Hi everyone, fist of all I want to thank the fallowing people for reviewing**

**DarkFlameTailz**

**Capezilian**

**Ok so I hope you enjoy this one, it might feel rushed because it was, I wrote it in between an essay for social studies and a 'scientific method' poster for science so im sorry if its not good. enjoy anyways:D and please review, it makes my day**

**:::::i LOST ALL OF MY DATA/DOCUMENTS/SETTINGS, MY COMPUTER CRASHED AND ALL MY FILES/STORIES ARE GONE, THAT IS WHY I CAN'T UPDATE ANYTHING FOR A WHILE, SORRY**

His Golden Eyes

His eyes, she absolutely adored his beautiful golden eyes.

She would go to sleep seeing them and wake up to them.

His golden eyes were what she would see when he said he loved her.

All their memories and special moments they shared included his eyes.

When they were apart it was his eyes she would miss the most.

His deep, intense, dangerously gorgeous eyes.

They haunted her, called to her.

He saw their relationship in them.

She could remember his eyes on every occasion.

Kissing in the rain.

Enjoying each other's company.

While he yelled at her.

When she yelled back and told him to go sleep on the couch.

When he proposed to her under the sunset.

When they embraced and told each other how much they loved one another.

When he stormed out the door and left her crying on the floor.

When he returned the next morning begging her to take him back.

On their wedding day.

Every day when she woke up and his eyes were staring deep into her soul.

Their love and balance revolved around his eyes.

His eyes are so glorious, angelic, so exquisite, and just perfect. Katara thought.

She didn't know that Zuko thought the same about her beautiful, radiant, enthralling blue eyes.

**A/N Ok thanks for reading please review.**

**Honestly I don't like this so I might make another one tomrow if I have time. No promises though.**

**Thank You.**


End file.
